Robots!
by Batsutousai
Summary: The Twins decide to test their newest creation on the Order. The only problem? They don't have an antidote yet.
1. Robots!

**Title:** Robots!  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Shara_Lunison  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Warnings:** Fred & George foolery  
**Summary:** The Twins decide to test their newest creation on the Order. The only problem? They don't have an antidote yet.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This came about while Shara and I were talking about Transformers - don't ask how we got on the subject, 'cause I don't remember - and one of us commented that robot Animagi would be too funny. And then the Fred and George in my head demanded attention. XD

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder what this will do," Fred commented, holding up their newest creation.

George grinned at the pale contents. "I don't know, but I say we test it."

The Twins traded horrible smiles and packed the powder away for the meeting that night.

-0-0-0-

Everyone knew to stay away from anything the Twins were around for too long, so the Order members carefully avoided the pitcher of tea next to where they were standing, wide grins on their faces. Incidentally, the Twins had planned on this very action and, after putting their newest concoction into the bowl of pumpkin juice while their mother's back had been turned, had chosen to stand next to what they _didn't_ spike.

Once properly hydrated for what looked to be another long and boring meeting, everyone took a seat around the table with their cups. Albus Dumbledore had just started to open the meeting when he disappeared with a 'poof' and a call of "Aflac," came from his chair.

The other members of the Order just barely had time to wonder, 'What the fuck?' before a series of 'poof's came and Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, Molly, Tonks, Kingsley and Remus all disappeared, to be replaced by....robot animals?!

Where Severus had been, there now flapped a disgruntled robot bat. In Minerva's place sat her well-known Animagus form, which flicked a metal tail against the wooden chair loudly. Sirius had been replaced by a giant metal dog, which promptly broke the chair it was sitting on and happily tried to pant. Molly's place was taken over by a sleek mother hen, who turned two black eyes on the grinning Twins warningly. At Tonks' seat, a robotic chameleon hopped up onto the table and turned bright pink, while next to her, in Kingsley's chair, a dark brown grizzly bear sat coolly on his broken chair. Remus' chair was occupied by a confused grey wolf, while Albus' spot was taken by a white duck who promptly said, "Aflac!"

Once the members were all accounted for, everyone turned to the Twins, who were grinning from ear to ear. And occasionally shooting Remus confused looks.

Arthur broke the silence when Molly bit his dangling fingers. "Ouch! Okay, okay. Boys?"

Fred glanced at George, who nodded, then turned back to the group. "Well, dear Order, we'd like to thank you–"

"–for testing our newest product which–"

"–for obvious reasons–"

"–we couldn't test ourselves. We weren't completely certain what it would do–"

"–only that it was completely safe! So we decided to test it in a controlled–"

"–reasonably safe environment, on people we knew were Animagi."

"It is, clearly, a success," they finished together. Then, as a sort of afterthought, added, "Whatever it is."

Molly let out a demanding squawk while Albus very firmly said, "Aflac" and Minerva let out a metallic yowl, which seemed to startle her something awful.

"Can you change them back?" Arthur translated, moving his hand out of his wife's range.

"Ahhh..." The Twins traded nervous looks. "Well," George started, "the funny thing about that is–"

"–we couldn't make an antidote until we knew for sure–"

"–what it would do."

"However!" Fred quickly interjected, upon seeing the murderous look in the teachers' and their mother's eyes, "All our tests previous to this one have shown that the forced animagus transformation should wear off shortly."

"And then we can get back to the meeting and Fred and I will get back to work on that antidote right away," George agreed.

Then both smiled winningly and, as if on cue, the Animagi all turned back into humans.

Molly and Minerva both started yelling, while Severus glared all the more. Albus and Kingsley seemed uncaring, while Tonks and Sirius were grinning widely and Remus was staring at his hands thoughtfully.

Albus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and promptly declared, "Aflac!"

The Order all froze and looked on in horror. Albus just cocked an eyebrow at Sirius, who offered a sheepish smile and waved his wand.

After that, the meeting continued as usual.

-0-0-0-

Remus came by their shop one evening when the Twins were working on the antidote to their concoction – Order members were keyed into the wards that went up after closing in case they needed a place to crash – and knocked on their lab door.

"Come in, but don't touch anything!" one of the Twins yelled back.

Remus poked his head in and smiled at the sight of the twin terrors bowed over a cauldron with serious looks on their faces. He always knew they had a more serious side, which meant he won that bet with Sirius.

"What can we do for you, Remus?" Fred asked, taking a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Don't bother making an antidote for me," Remus replied, still smiling.

"Hm?" George returned. "You like being a robot werewolf?"

"No, but I _do_ like being a robot Animagus."

'Boom!'

Twin soot-covered faces turned to look at him over the exploded attempt. "Come again?" they chorused.

Remus' eyes sparkled. "I'm no longer a werewolf. Whatever you did with that potion cured me, and I'd rather stay a robot than chance turning back to a werewolf. Just wanted to let you know."

The Twins traded shocked looks as the door to the lab clicked shut behind Remus. A quick glance outside showed that it was, in fact, the full moon.

"Dear brother," Fred started.

"We are brilliant," George agreed.


	2. The Ending

**A/N:** This would be the REAL ending to this fic. Happy April Fool's Day!!. (Or day after, really... XD)

-0-0-0-

Tonks apparated back into Headquarters and traded grins with Sirius and the metal werewolf next to him.

"Think they fell for it?" Sirius asked.

Tonks' smile turned decidedly evil. "Certain. Ever going to tell them the truth?"

"Only after they've made complete fools of themselves. It's their own fault they forgot what day it is."

Tonks and Sirius' laughter was joined by a rather metallic-sounding howl.

-0-0-0-

~Bats ^.^x


End file.
